


Let's Cancel For Today, Okay?

by jsngies



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsngies/pseuds/jsngies
Summary: Brett and Eddy begin filming a Valentine's Day special, but Brett falls sick. What else can Eddy do but cancel the filming and care for him?
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Let's Cancel For Today, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> i,, thought of this when they didn't give us a valentine's special :')) enjoy this tooth rotting fluff i,,

"Hey guys! Since it's almost Valentine's day, we thought, why not shoot a Valentine's special!" Brett announced, gesturing upwards with his hands. Eddy responded to this with a brief nod, grinning from ear to ear.

Halfway through the introduction, Brett coughed sharply, wincing at the chest pains that followed. Worried, Eddy shut off the camera immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you alright, bro?" Eddy asked, a concerned expression taking over his features. Brett nodded with some difficulty; Eddy could tell as much. The black haired male was coughing up a left lung between nods, for Ling Ling's sake.

Eddy rushed to the fridge, quickly returning to their usual filming area to hand Brett a fresh new bottle of water. Brett raised a hand in thanks, taking a huge swig of the water before pushing his efforts towards evening out his breathing. Eddy was just as quick to notice the sweat drops forming on the latter's brow, the tiredness he'd taken on in his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's just cancel for today, Brett." Eddy suggested, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're in no condition to film, man."

Brett sighed. "The fans will be upset."

"The fans will understand that you don't want to film feeling unwell." Eddy corrected, scooting his chair closer to Brett's. "Anyone who doesn't believe that isn't a fan to me."

Brett forced a weak smile, an unusual warmth spreading across his body like a heat wave. He guessed it was the sickness overtaking him, but he couldn't help but think of how close Eddy had gotten since the camera was shut off.

In all honesty, Brett didn't want to believe that he had captured feelings for the particularly genetically gifted male. He made special efforts towards masking that fact — and yes, it had definitely been going on long enough to be considered fact. 

He believed that it started ever since Eddy's constant, almost fiery gaze in their videos sent his eyes jolting and searching for anywhere else to land. But honestly, he didn't know himself.

Before Brett could snap free of his thoughts, Eddy had placed his varsity jacket over his shoulders, then hurried off to the cupboard in search of some medicine that might alleviate his pains. As Eddy's was a size larger, the material somewhat pooled around him, carrying the gentle but memorable scent of lavender laundry detergent and fresh linens. In other words — it smelled undeniably like Eddy Chen. 

While hesitant at first, Brett decided to savor the moment, a small, genuine smile threatening to pull at the corners of his lips as he dug his head into his arms. He felt like a giggly little girl on a date with her very first boyfriend.

A date. Oh god.

Brett inwardly cursed at himself for the thought. It's not that he didn't want to date Eddy — god no. It was the complete and utter opposite. 

But something — some powerfully present yet enigmatic evil he couldn't decipher — held him back. Perhaps it was the idea that Eddy didn't like guys. He wouldn't hold it against him. But Eddy hadn't ever told him (or the fans) directly what his sexuality was, so he wouldn't be surprised if he had or didn't, anyhow. Perhaps it was the mere suggestion of holding hands, intertwining fingers and sharing the warmth of another's..

Brett, feeling his lips beginning to pull up into a smile, buried his face further into his arms. He really was acting like a little girl. Seriously — how could he tell his best friend of nearly 14 years that he'd suddenly harbored feelings for him? That he'd like to hold the latter's hand in his own, that he might not mind sharing his bubble tea with him, that maybe if it was just a little, he'd like a peck or two..

His mind was running a mile a minute. Was it the cold he'd caught that was giving him such wild thoughts? He shook his head and slapped some life into his cheeks. No, he was sure it wasn't that. Maybe it was time to tell Eddy what he'd been trying so hard to hide all along.

Soon enough, Eddy entered the room carrying a small platter filled with colorful nutritional supplements, medicines of all different kinds, a tall glass of water, and a small sticky note with a hastily scribbled (and barely recognizable) happy face with small script underneath. Sheepishly (but with the brightest smile known to man), Eddy whispered, "I didn't know which to choose to make you feel better" — he plunked the platter on the table with a deafening clang, to which he flinched — "so I just brought what I thought might." 

Brett responded to the kind gesture with an equally kind smile, pulling the platter closer to him. He then began picking out the medicine suitable for his cold and sprinkled a few nutritional gummies Eddy brought into a napkin for good measure (and to see Eddy's face light up at the thought of them being helpful).

After swallowing the terribly bitter medicine and washing it all down, he turned to Eddy, his expression turning sour. 

"Tasted bad, huh? I really hope you feel better soon," Eddy spoke, running his hand along Brett's back in soothing, circular patterns.

"Th-Thanks, Eddy," Brett managed to say. Eddy's touch was enough to send little girl Brett's little girl crush in overdrive.

Suddenly, Eddy's hand was in Brett's, and Brett's heart was thumping fourty million beats per second. "L-Listen," Brett stammered somewhat loudly, trying his best not to seem indignant. "I-I think I have something to tell you."

Eddy cocked his head sideways but didn't say anything. How comforting. Brett gulped.

"Well, for like ... a lot of years?" Brett continued, his mind in a frenzy. "I've.. I've.."

While Eddy knew that it was probably something important, Eddy couldn't help but shoot his attention towards Brett's hand. His hand still lie dormant between them, clasped tightly in Brett's. The feeling was so ... familiar. Brett's small, almost petite hand fit so perfectly in his, almost as if they were the last two pieces in a puzzle — the last two before the puzzle was completed. While he wanted desperately to believe that Brett, just maybe, felt the same; he felt that he would never — 

"— think I like you."

Eddy's head lifted as fast as lightning, his eyes finding Brett's quick enough to be considered a record. "You.. you what?" 

A silence overtook the room, a chill running up Eddy's spine at the realization of it all. Of course. Maybe he wasn't imagining it. Brett had begun sharing his loving gazes, his tentative touches, his small flirtatious remarks. How had he not realized it sooner? Brett ... Brett loved him back.

"You know what? Forget it," Brett mumbled, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "It's nothing, this is stupid. I can't believe — "

Eddy embraced Brett, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Their bodies touched in every place, and while Brett wanted desperately to deny it, he was basking in the pure elation it made him feel. He hungered for Eddy's touch, for his voice, for his kindness.

"Brett.." Eddy whispered softly, as if he was afraid his voice would break. "I love you so much. I thought.. I just thought you'd never.." 

Brett pulled away, his face damp from tears. He smiled, though — he smiled so beautifully and endearingly, and Eddy's heart did several backflips in his chest at the sight. 

"H-How could I not?" Brett laughed, his voice hoarse from his random coughs and sobs.

Eddy gave Brett another signature grin before caressing Brett's cheek with a hand. "I guess the fans will be missing a Valentine's Special, but that doesn't mean we can't share a nice Valentine's day as a couple," Eddy hinted, winking.

Brett grinned at the thought, taking Eddy's hand in his. A cough mends even the sorest throat, symbolizing that soon, all would be well. Brett believed, since that very moment, that maybe his coughs were signaling something somewhat like that.


End file.
